1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for safely retaining compressed gas cylinders, and in particular to such devices as are also used for safely transporting such cylinders.
2. Background of the Invention
It is well known in the art that cylinders containing compressed gasses present a very considerable potential safety hazard, as rupturing of such a container can result in a very energetic explosion. This danger is compounded if the gas is flammable and/or toxic.
Typically such cylinders are transported in a truck in an upright position and secured by chains or the like to side walls of the truck bed. Various hand carts are also known for transporting the cylinder from the truck to the desired location, and include means for safely loading and securing the cylinder thereto.
A particular problem exists in the beverage industry where cylinders of compressed carbon dioxide gas must be transported to various retail locations for use in the production of fountain dispensed carbonated drinks. Although carbon dioxide gas is not flammable or toxic, it is compressed to relatively high pressures such that any rupture of a typically sized 43 pound cylinder can result in a very powerful explosion. Heretofore, such cylinders have been transported simply lying horizontally in a truck bed, and in many cases not tied down or otherwise restrained. This form of transport has been convenient for the route driver who has numerous stops on a daily basis. However, this approach is no longer viable under current transportation regulations which require such cylinders to be transported in a secured manner in an upright or vertical position on a relatively flat surface. A problem therefore arises if the same convenience is to be maintained in light of the new regulations. A further problem exists in that any solution to the problem must be space efficient as beverage delivery trucks do not, as a rule, have much excess in storage capacity.
Accordingly, it would be very desirable to have a device for holding and transporting compressed gas cylinders that provides for adherence to the relevant regulations, that is convenient and easy to use and that efficient in its use of space.